Love At First Sight
by Lily5459
Summary: Katie and Oliver fall in love. When they're little./KBOW/Fic #2/UNDER EDIT


For-

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments):**

**Astronomy****: Patterns of stars; Write about a day that has certain significance to someone, even if it means nothing to anyone else. This day had certain significance to Katie and Oliver but to no on else.**

**The Pirate Ship Battles:**

**KBOW: ABS: Prompts Available: lawyer, octopus, blood, icon, letterbox, arthritis, and serendipitous Prompts Used: **arthritis**, octopus, blood, icon, letterbox, ********lawyer**

_**oOo**_

* * *

><p>The first time Katie Bell flew on a broomstick she nearly fell off. She knew how to fly, it was in her blood. Her dad was an amazing flyer before he got his arthritis. No it wasn't because she was bad at flying, it was because she had good sight. She could see every part of him, of Oliver Wood, from the octopus icon on his shirt to his blood red pants. She was so shocked at his handsomeness that she flew straight down and nearly crashed into the letterbox before swerving upwards.<p>

'_If I had crashed,_' she thought '_I would've definitely sued him. He would need to have a pretty good lawyer to get out of it._' She cracked her head and flew down to the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked him, landing. She put her hand on her hip.

"Oliver Wood. Nice to meet you," Oliver stuck out a hand. "That was some pretty radge flying up there. I'm flyer myself. But of course you haven't got a scooby of what I'm saying, you English folk." Katie just watched him. "Well, you're probably wondering why I'm here. I just brought over a tad scran. My mum says that the polite thing to do when you move somewhere. So what's your name?" He finally stopped talking. Katie opened her mouth then closed it. She opened it again.

"Katie Bell." Oliver let out an audible gasp.

"Are you related to the great John Bell?" Katie was surprised. She knew some people knew her dad but a random person?

"He's my dad." Oliver's eyes became as big as quaffles.

"Your da is great John Bell?" Katie blushed but nodded. "Wanna play a game of Quidditch? You know one on one?" He asked and with out waiting for an answer he drop the package he was holding and ran off.

Katie looked around. That certainly 'wasn't odd'. And now she was going to play Quidditch with him. But she didn't forget the reason she fell. Because he was handsome. _She thought he was handsome._

After a few minutes he came back with a Nimbus. His Nimbus, she assumed. She took a deep breath and grabbed her own broomstick and flew off to the best time off her life.

**_oOo_**

* * *

><p>"That was fun." Oliver said. Katie noticed how pretty his brown eyes were. He took a deep breath and pecked her on the nose. The were both blushing immensely.<p>

"Well, bye." Oliver said. And he ran off leaving Katie touching the spot he kissed looking hazy.

**_oOo_**

* * *

><p>Oliver Wood was a big talker. He didn't know when to stop. It sometimes messed things up for him but some people, just some people liked it. Some people loved him for it. Some people loved him. Loved him for who he was. And he loved Katie just as much. He knew from that first day, that first day they met, that they flew.<p>

Every single year they would do that. Oliver would go to Katie's house and then run back home to get his broomstick.

When Oliver left to join Puddlemere United Katie was scared that he wouldn't come back. That he would meet someone else. But he came. He always came for her. Even when Voldemort was slowly taking over he _still _went to her. Because nothing can stop love, they say. But what Katie and Oliver had wasn't love. It was so so _so_ much more.

**_oOo_**

* * *

><p>Oliver and Katie decided to get married in almost the exact same way they met. They went to their childhood town and Oliver walked to Katie instead of the traditional woman walking to man. He came over to Katie's backyard and introduced himself all over again. He blabbered just like the man he was.<p>

Then he forgot the ring at his house. He came back with it later and instead of the kiss on the lips he gave her a peck on the nose and ran off.

Then he came back and kissed her like he had never had. He didn't care that their parents here their. He loved her. He loved her and didn't care if anyone was watching them kiss. He didn't care if the whole world was watching!

All those people who disapproved of their marriage and relationship, he didn't care. He love Katie and that, that would never change.

**_oOo_**

* * *

><p>Oliver and Katie were an odd couple. Every year Oliver would move out for a month then come back and they would fly into the night.<p>

They didn't fight, but they didn't agree either. They would always give choices to the other one. Their first son was named by Katie's mom because neither of them wanted to hurt the other. Because they loved each other. Forever.


End file.
